Specific aims explored in this protocol are 1) to correlate clinical definitions of perinatal asphyxia with findings on perfusion and blood-brain barrier MRI studies in 3-day old asphyxiated term infants; 2) to define MRI predictors of neurologic death or of hypoxic-ischemic encephalopathy in 3-month-old survivors of perinatal asphyxia; 3) to determine the relationship between excess glutamate levels and the degree of brain damage in asphyxiated term infants using 1H magnetic resonance spectroscopy and assess glutamate concentration